DH Series 2019 Tribute
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A tribute to the events of 2019.


As one year Ends, another soon begins. So many experiences, and so many adventures with emotion than before. We will never forget where we all started, but as this year draws to a close, one of us had to depart. But, even if he's miles away from us on our journey...

We will never be separated from him.

(Cue: My Hero Academia Opening 6 - Polaris【FULL English Dub Cover]: NateWantsToBattle)

I've decided I will follow my heart

Promise yours will always be right near me!

(The track starts with five lights appearing in a circle before one of them shines bright and overtakes the others.)

(Leading into the opening verse, all of the leaders of the Hero Alliance appear in different backgrounds, striking different poses before the guitar opens up, cutting to the next scene.)

What if you could take the chance to save a life

But you, you could only save them by losing everything?

(The screen changes to a steel image with David and Cheetah on opposite ends, slowly pulling back to reveal Regime Wonder Woman's sword as she thrusts it toward the screen)

If I could go back and give up everything I had

I would never hide my scars for anything

No not for no one!

(Hope sat on the edge of his ship, looking back on his past as a new hero, comparing it to himself now, images of the past and his mistakes swirling in his mind.)

It's so hard to walk on water everyday

If I fall you know I would swim

Through oceans of my tears to be with you!

Say goodbye! I don't have the strength to let it all end

(The screen then showed numerous battles being held in the future, a number of them being against elves, yakuza thugs, pirates and members of the Universal Villains)

I would give

All and everything if we could mend

All I wanted was you to stay and not disappear

I've decided I will follow my heart

Promise yours will always be right near me!

(David was seen playing his guitar as he looks up to the sky)

It feels like every day I'm fighting for my life

But I, I'm never backing down I'm gonna prove I'm strong for you

(Ace was seen meditating with Ajna as different colored souls floated around them before it changed into a split-screen as one of their eyes each open before it changed into a full screen as they stood back to back as they prepared to fight a colossal shadowy figure as its two blue eyes glowed)

I don't think I'm afraid at all to lose and fail a fight

I was always so afraid I might be losing you!

(A mirror was seen in the background flashing between Dark Meta Knight, Symmone and a nine-tailed female figure as Sectonia and her past form slowly fade out from the sides, brandishing their blades)

I won't say die!

You won't ever see me running away!

(The Royal Knights were seen in front of the Server Tree as King Drasil descends, all of them striking a pose.)

'Cause this life

It meant more to me than everything!

(Ace found himself in darkness as he looked to see reflections of himself from his past adventures before he's hung in the air by chains on his wrists and ankles)

All I ask

Stay right next to me and don't disappear!

(Looking ahead to see something in the distance, Ace remembered his friends and broke free and ran to the unseen opponent as he passed by images of his friends including Kido and AJ.)

I've decided I won't give up on my heart

(Ace sees the ominous hooded figure as he draws his sword before charging ahead with determination as the different colored orbs from before flew right next to him before coating his sword in a prismatic light as he then slashed downwards)

I'm not strong for the power

Or the fame or the glory

Those don't mean a thing

(Ace was then seen covered in injuries as he used his sword to help sit up as he looked at the sky while breathing heavily as he reached his hand out to the sky before it began to slowly fall)

I just wanted to be stronger

So I could hold you closer

Next to me….!

(Hope jumped for Ace's his hand as he tried to grab him, their hands almost grasped each other before the screen went completely white.)

Even if I end up losing everything

I won't ever forget I had you….

(The screen then shifts to Mark sitting alone as he looks at his necklace sadly before he clutches his head as if he's in pain. It then flashes for a split second, showing Mark's eyes burning red, his face twisted in fury.)

(In the interval to the final chorus, the red from Mark's eyes shifts into three distinct shapes that reveal themselves. The first was a gun, then a sword, and finally a hammer. The three shapes were then overtaken by a red fist that was revealed to be Mark as he punched something unseen to the audience.)

Say goodbye! I don't have the strength to let it all end

I would give all and everything if we could mend

(Cheetah charged to the battlefield along with the rest of Reformed Society, hacking away at Regime soldiers and demons alike as David and a red-haired girl stood by her sides, swords drawn.)

All I wanted was you to stay and not disappear

I've decided I will follow my heart

Promise yours will always be right near me!

(Hope ran after the others as he saw looming shadows of enemies in the distance ahead, including Kai Chisaki who was holding Eri close, and the towering and menacing shadow of the King of Beasts, Kaido.)

Even in the darkest night

I feel your heart

It lights my way!

(Hope then joins David, Mark, and Jexi as everyone on their teams comes together at the edge of a cliff, Ace being with them in spirit.)

Light my way!

(The scene finally ends with the group standing together as they looked onto the sunset)

Let our bonds continue to shine, even in darkness and the worst of times, as we continue on our paths that lead to heroics.

The Adventures Continue in 2020…


End file.
